True Hope
by NoLifeLonely
Summary: In an AU where Naegi saves everyone including Junko(spoilers), also Naegi Harem. Story will contain aftermath into the outside world with some permanent OCs, some temporary OCs etc. If you don't like then don't read, but I accept helpful recommendations Rated T for possible language and may be M in future cos what's a harem without attempted seduction amiright?
1. Prologue

Chapter 0: I have no idea

This is my first fanfic so I not sure how it will be other Naegi/Harem with Kyoko, Mukuro, Junko and Maizono.

Events are in an AU where Naegi prevents the murders in the game. This causes the mastermind Junko (spoilers) to appear in person to try and kill Naegi. Story starts from that point. My grammar isn't the best so sorry for any mistakes.

Underline text is Naegi's thoughts

 **Bold text is flashbacks**

 _Italics represent other characters' thought_

Prologue

"Grrr. Just die!" Junko screamed as she attempted to impale Naegi with one of her 'Spears of Gungir' over and over only for Naegi to dodge or parry from the side of her weapon. 

**Two years ago**

 **Wow, so this is Hope's Peak Academy.** **Naegi looked up at the building with awe.** **I can't believe I actually got invited.** **Naegi entered the school compounds for the first time and looked at the time.** **Orientation is at 10.00; I still have about an hour and a half. I should explore the school first.** **He walked about aimlessly and ended up in front of the trophy display. There were all sorts of awards: "Winner of the 1965 mixed martial arts tournament, Yagami Youkoso".** **Yagami Youkoso, I remember that name,** **he was a true master of mixed martial arts. He had trained Naegi; but Naegi had never used his training to participate in tournaments.** **I never was officially trained anyway, I was spying on a dojo master training his students and I practiced what I saw when no one else was at home.** **One of the days he going to watch the training again as usual when he realized that there was nobody in the dojo. He wondered what was going on.**

" **So you were the sneaky kid who was always watching, huh?" Naegi turned around only to come face to face with the none other than the dojo master himself. He had a wrinkled face about the age of 54. " I was a lot like you during my younger days… Always finding ways to further improve my abilities." Naegi immediately bowed down, "I'm sorry! I'm not spying for any competing dojos. I just wanted to learn without concerning anyone." The old man smiled understandingly, closing his eyes to think for a bit, before speaking; "Tell you what kid, I can train you on days that are not very crowded, no need for any fees or such." Naegi looked up at him. "W-What I uh a-are you sure?" Naegi stuttered. The old man gave out a weak but hearty laugh, "Of course, I can see in your eyes that you just want to learn without any ulterior motives. Besides, I'm too old to use my own knowledge; all I can do now is to pass it on. Also, I can teach you a special ability that I normally do not teach anyone, I see your potential." "What special ability?" Naegi questioned. The old man was laughing again. " The trick I used to know that you were watching my students' training, of course."**

 **Hence, I can now use rather advanced martial arts as well as Yagami-san's special trick. Apparently, it was just full awareness of his surroundings.**

Back to reality, during Junko's or Monokuma's "Killing game", Naegi had been able to prevent any murders for a long time, pissing off Junko till she appeared to kill Naegi. It was after Mukuro removed her disguise as Junko and revealed to everyone the truth asked Naegi to not kill her sister. Naegi, being the overly kind kid he is, naturally promised. This is the main reason the 'Ultimate Luckster' isn't attacking Junko back.

"Junko, stop this. There is no gain from killing me since everyone else knows the truth already." Naegi pleaded.

"Shutup! Shutup! Shutup! You were always a pain in the ass!" Junko screamed as she took another stab only to hit the air. "I hate hope. I want it to disappear and it will with your death. EVERYONE will fall into despair!"

Naegi took a breath. "Why? Why do you hate hope? Weren't you happy when you first reunited with Mukuro?" "SHUT UP!" Junko shouted, her attacks getting more spastic, not going unnoticed by Naegi, who continued: "You were happy to see her just as she was happy to see you again. You were both so happy, because you were filled with HOPE!" Junko hesitated, allowing Naegi to deal the finishing blow. "I know you still love your sister, even if you lie to yourself that she is just a pawn. You can hope too, just LET ME HELP YOU!" Naegi shut his eyes as the spear was thrust at him. Not feeling pain in his gut, he slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by a sobbing Junko on her knees, spear on the gym floor and rolling away.

Outside, everyone was watching on the television screen in the Monokuma control room. They were all shocked except for Mukuro who let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. _I should never have doubted him, if didn't have hope in him, I wouldn't have asked him to make that promise._

Back in the gym, Naegi approached Junko, "Why?" Junko sobbed. "It's not fair. Why do you have more hope in life than I do? How are you able to have hope even through all the pressure and despair?" Junko looked up at Naegi. "How?" Naegi gave her a patient smile, "I relied on my friends when I needed them and they relied on me. You fell into despair because you didn't know how to trust. You felt you needed to take everything on your own, that's the reason why you lost hope." Naegi stretched an open palm toward Junko. Junko stared at his hand with wide eyes. "Even after all I did to you and your friends, you still want to help me?" "What can I say? Hope is one hell of a drug. Come on, let's go." Naegi joked.

Junko took his hand and Naegi helped her up. Junko took out a remote control looking device and pressed a few buttons before speaking: "All doors have been unlocked and all turrets have been deactivated."

End of Prologue

So yeah, that's my first chapter, let me know if you want me to carry on with this set-up or if you want a different story. I'll try my best, ciao!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Sorry

Apparently, the website can't show bold words if upload the .word file and I have to use copy and paste so this will be a short and probably crappy oneshot chapter. If someone knows a way around this problem then PM me or use a review to tell me. Thx

 **Disclaimer: I am stupid and forgot this for last chap, but I do not own Danganronpa cos if I did the games would have been terrible.**

Underline text is Naegi's thoughts

 **Bold text is flashbacks**

 _Italics represent others characters thoughts_

Chapter 1:Oneshot crap

Immediately after the doors open, everyone piled into the gymnasium. Although, an awkward silence crept in as no one knew whether to start with congratulating Naegi or dealing with Junko first.

"So…how did you do that?" Leon was the first to speak. "Simple, the same way he stopped you from murdering Maizono" Kyoko answered for him.

Mukuro walked up to Naegi and Junko. The only words she could speak were "Thank you Naegi" Naegi simply shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the doors. "Eh, needed you to worry about something other than your fear of others' reactions."

Just as he set foot outside the gym, Naegi turned back and gave a curious look at everyone. "Well? If you want to discuss other next actions, the cafeteria would be a comfortable place. Besides, all the dodging has made me hungry, or maybe that's Asahina rubbing off on me."

"HEY!"

Everyone took the hint and started laughing, moving toward the cafeteria. Naegi asked Aoi to get some donuts and called Mukuro and Junko back for a bit.

A few minutes later…

Everyone had assembled in the cafeteria, Asahina carrying donuts while Naegi took a seat at the head of the long table.

Here comes the tough part

Junko sat uptight as she felt her sins crawling on her back(Sorry for the Undertale ref.) as she thought back to when Naegi first transferred in. The memories no one else except herself and Mukuro remember.

{2 years ago, Junko's memory}

 **"** **Alright class, time to introduce you to a new classmate." Junko propped herself on her seat, she needed to analyze the yearly lottery student for her plan to be a success. Makoto Naegi. He seemed nervous twiddling his before giving a very boring self-introduction, "My name is Makoto Naegi and I hope we can get along." As expected, Ishimaru stood straight up shouting at the top of his voice. "So do I! My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru!" Junko facepalmed at his stupidity, it's not his introduction. 'Well, thankfully it seems like this Naegi doesn't appear to be a problem to my plan'**

{Present time}

'I am so glad that I was wrong then' Junko thought as sighed as decided it would be in her best interest to sit beside Naegi. After taking her seat, Mukuro sat beside her. As if sensing her sister's stress, Mukuro turned to Junko and whispered: "Don't worry, if Naegi believes you should be forgiven, everything will be alright."

Her sister whispered back, "I don't know, I mean, all you did is hide your identity, I tried to get them to kill one another and they would have it weren't for Naegi."

(Cue the argument music)

Naegi stood up, starting: "Alright, I know some of you may still have problems trying to trust Enoshima-san again because of what she has done. However, she is willing to change and we should give her another chance."

Leon rebutted: "As much none of us want to doubt you Naegs, How do we know she stab us in the back again? She still has control of the school."

"No, that's wrong!" Naegi halted him.

"I know that's what most of you are worried about." Naegi continued as he took out Junko's remote control and put it on the table. "Which is why I requested Enoshima-san to surrender the remote control to me for the time being, in other words, now I'm in control of the school."

Aoi tried to help gain support for Naegi, "Yeah! I mean sure she threatened us and all but no one actually died so it's alright!"

Something clicked in Naegi's head.

The threats, right so that's the topic.

Suddenly, but not surprising to Naegi, Maizono stood up and shouted: "If you have the control then hurry up and open the door out."

"Yeah I thought someone might say that." Naegi replied.

"However, we can't just enter the outside world all willy-nilly. We should prepare for the worst-case scenario. Enoshima-san, Ikusaba-san mentioned something about wiping memories?"

Junko twitched, "R-Right, so in actuality, we've already been in this school for at least 2 years and during that time…"

Junko goes on to explain the Tragedy(spoilers not included)

"…So that's why we should be careful when we go into the outside world."

Silence sets into the group.

"Then…what about those CDs that you used to try to get us to murder?" Hagakure, who had been silent, suddenly spoke up.

Junko flinched for a second before replying: "All the videos were taken from before any of us came to this school. I never went to check on the outside world after the Tragedy."

Naegi closed his to process what he just heard.

Alright, we should close this up.

"Well, that's it for now then." Naegi takes a look at the digital clock, it says the time is 9:30 p.m. "It's late, everyone should get an early night. Ikusaba-san and I will be scouting the outside world first thing in the morning. So we have to pack up. Good night." Naegi got up from his seat and headed to his room. Everyone else slowly followed suit. Junko and Mukuro spent the night in the same room.

End of Chapter 1

So that's the end of that of that, thank you Guest for teaching me about the whole switching between the first person and third person thing. I'm new to this and amateur at storytelling but I try my best.

Thank you to KudaKo as well, don't worry, Naegi cannot do anything that is humanly impossible but I plan to have him encounter OC enemies that may have special abilities, depending on you guys.

Secondly, I am looking into the second game as well and if you guys want, I may include certain characters from it but no homosexual ships cos I suck at writing homosexual relationships since there isn't such situations for inspiration in my lack of a life.

Finally, the time has come! Submit your OC ideas and I might include them in the series.

Include details such as Full Name, Gender, Age, Height and Weight, Whether he/she is a friend or foe of Naegi, Any special talents, Specific Title if he/she has one.

So let me know if anything triggers any problems, see you later.


	3. The not so chapter 1

The not so chapter 1: Help

These are some author's notes (sorta? I mean this is meant for you guys to see but…)

.

.

.

Anyway! I'm just going to say this but I'm stuck, also I think the details are quite confusing. So it's like this, I thank KudaKo for reminding me to avoid making Naegi a Mary Sue. I try my best but he has to have some redeeming qualities to make it easier for me to set up his harem since I'm new and I still haven't fully grasped this website and all. It must have been confusing for some of you huh? After all, me suddenly asking you guys to send me OCs. Honestly, the main reason is that I'll be getting busy cos in Singapore I have something called 'O' levels which I guess essentially equates to finals in some countries. Point is, I won't have that much time to brainstorm ideas for this fanfic until the maybe November and December. Therefore, I'm asking you guys for help with characters. I don't want the characters that I have now to the only characters to still be alive in this universe. There should also be other survivors (spoilers? Maybe? Probably not.)

So, firstly as KudaKo has asked not to make Naegi a Mary Sue but it's up to you guys to decide what you wanna read. Whether you want him to have powers, let me know in the reviews or PM me with your PK beam or something(I dunno). If you want to spite KudaKo(sorry), let me know what powers you want him to have. As well as the OCs you guys can come up with. Entries should be in this format:

Name: [First Name] [Surname/Last Name]

Age: [Age]

Gender: [Male or Female]

Height: [Height]

Weight: [Weight]

[State here whether this he/she will in the end be a friend or foe(PM me if you want a plot twist) of Naegi]

Unique Abilities: [Any special powers or skills, knowledge, tactics etc. that you want your OC to have]

Title/Nickname: [Title or Nickname(I shouldn't need to have to explain this one)]

{Finally, if you so desire, say whether you want this OC to be permanent of temporary in involvement with the story.}

And one more thing, for height and weight, could I request that you put it in metric system, I'll try to convert it if I can but no promises(I hate those).

Thank you guys so much, love you!


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Thanks guys

Thank you guys for the OC ideas guys and thank you again SparkFlameHero1 for the encouragement.

However, I'm still trying to find a way around the whole unable to bold and underline words issue so yeah…(Awkward)

[Insert innovative transition here]

Well, that was fun wasn't it? Anyway, here is the OC that will appear this chapter, be sure to keep an eye out for her.

Name: Noir Janson  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'7" (1.70m)*  
Weight: 101lb(45.8kg)*  
Relation to Naegi: Friend  
SHSL Title: Explorer  
Special talents: Has amazing survival skills, knows how to use weapons, can be so quiet that you wouldn't even know she was there.  
Flaw: She is really headstrong and cocky.

 _*Values in brackets are after converting to metric system_

And the thanks to… PokemonPonyGirl!

Thanks a bunch!

Anyone else who wants to submit an OC can PM me or use the reviews.

Also, I noticed that some people may experienced being unable to display bold and underlined words on the website. So from now on I'll just use:

 _Italicized words for flashbacks_

'Single quotation marks for thoughts of characters'

Chapter 2: A rudely interrupted advance

The next morning, the sunlight creeping up Naegi's neck, rousing him from his sleep. His eyelids shifted slightly, only to pop wide open by a voice he did not expect to be hearing outside his room in the morning.

"Wake up Naegi-kun. Unless you want me to leave without you." Mukuro said, voice barely audible through the door.

"Wait! Hang on!" Naegi shouted through the door as he hurriedly got up and groomed himself a little to make it look like he hadn't just woke up before answering the door, not that it could fool Mukuro.

"Aren't you excited to see the outside world again? I didn't expect you to sleep in like that." Mukuro questioned.

"S-Sorry, Ikusaba-san, it's just that it was the first night that I managed to sleep in peace. Besides, to be fair, I'm more nervous than excited to see the outside world again." Naegi responded.

"Oh, in that case, I should have let you sleep then." Mukuro began teasing.

"W-What? No I'm glad you woke me up, wouldn't want to disappoint everyone. Thank you." Naegi thanked her.

Naegi and Mukuro walked to the cafeteria together, each carrying a backpack containing essentials. Mukuro had a canteen of water, a rope and a knife she had strapped on to her belt while Naegi had some water bottles and energy bars and a small pocketknife in the back pocket. They had some toast and one of the protein shakes that Aoi makes for Sakura each before they left.

After the two finally left the school for what felt like forever and had heard everyone 's well wishes for them. They took a good look around; the city was more of ruins than a wasteland so there was some shelter. After a short discussion, Naegi and Mukuro decided to stay on the road first. As they walked, they observed cars that have been beaten and crushed. The Tragedy really spared nothing. 'And maybe even no one.' Naegi shuddered at the thought. Feeling awkward from the silence, he decided to start some form of conversation.

"So, Ikusaba-san, I have a question." Naegi began.

"Go ahead." Mukuro replied with a nod.

"Do you use some branded facial wash cream or something along those lines?" Naegi asked.

"No… Why?" Mukuro answered quizzically.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how you keep the fair complexion." Naegi closed his side of the conversation.

Mukuro, trailing behind, turned a bright pink followed by a deep red. 'What is Naegi-kun thinking, lowering my guard in a place where both our lives are risk.' As if to prove her point, Naegi stepped into a rope trap that sent him suspended in the air by his left foot.

As Mukuro approached Naegi to aid him, a loud "crack" for was heard followed by a bullet whizzing right in front of Mukuro's face. On instinct, she ducked and turned toward the source of the sound, Naegi also craned his neck in the direction of the noise, recovering from his shock.

"That was a warning shot don't even try." A voice echoed through the ghost city. The stranger began to emerge from the shadows, allowing Mukuro and Naegi to see that the stranger was a girl in boots desert camouflage shorts, a belt with a flashlight and a grappling hook, wore a red and white checkered tank top tied above her belly, with a plain white unbuttoned shirt over it. She had blonde hair tied in two ponytails that reached down to her elbows and she wore a cowboy hat. In her hand was a revolver pointed at Mukuro and on her back were two machetes. She spoke again but less threatening and more feminine. "Well you two are the first travelling survivors I've seen in a long time. I could just capture you but that would be no fun." The girl said as she unsheathed one of her machetes and tossed it over at Mukuro. "Catch!" she called out.

Mukuro caught the machete as the girl holstered her gun and drew her other weapon. She slowly approached Mukuro before launching a flurry of blows before Naegi could even gasp. Mukuro followed up with blocking as well as her own strikes. Steel clashed steel and occasionally sparks fly. Naegi was shocked, Mukuro's title as "The Ultimate Soldier" wasn't a fluke, still her prowess was admirable. However, this stranger was also extremely proficient in her weapon combat. Realizing his chance, Naegi reached for his pocketknife, almost drpping it but managing to get a good grip on it. He slowly cut away at the rope that ensnared him. After some time, he was free but he slowly realized he was falling. He looked toward the ground for a second before he blacked out.

The combatants heard a "Thump!", the stranger looked toward Naegi, giving Mukuro the distraction she needed to overpower he opponent, knocking her weapon into the air and pointing her machete at this stranger.

"Hey! No fair!" the stranger shouted.

"All's fair in love and war." Mukuro said with a smirk.

The new girl sighed, "Fine. So, what do you plan to do with me?" she asked.

"Well, for starts, you could introduce yourselves." Mukuro replied, returning to her stoic expression.

The girl perked up immediately, "Sure thing, my name is Noir Janson, Pleased to make your acquaintance."

End of chapter 2

So… Yeah in case you couldn't tell, I got carried away with fight part

Anyways, that was chapter 2, hope you guys enjoy reading this as much I enjoy writing it.

BTW, I was chatting SparkFlameHero1 yesterday and thanks to him a random idea popped in to my head. For those submitting female OCs, I can also include her in the Naegi Harem if you guys want. Thanks SparkFlameHero1! I guess it's a shoutout then though I dunno what he writes.


	5. I'm so sorry

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Not so chapter 2: I'm so ridiculous/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"I'm suck so much, I'm delaying this again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Hey guys need to get this out of the way but I wanna ask if attempted seduction counts as M rated content just in case cos I don't wanna be reported but cos you see it often in storybooks and they don't count as M rated so yeah…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Someone just let me know kay? I can count on you guys right? Thanks everyone you can't understand how it feels for me to have sincere support form anyone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Also, thanks Guest for stating the whole name consistency issue. I was never very good at literature; I'm also failing Humanities and am considered the most fucked up person IRL. So, sorry there is no way I can appeal to a lot of people's ideas of good stories. Besides, in case you couldn't tell from the vulgar language, I'm not in the best of moods. Sorry, no one deserves my crap. No one even caused it, it just happens. I'm saying this here because I feel like I can trust you guys. Even if you judge me, I know I don't have to care cos the Internet is simply a convenience, nothing emotional about it. Hah, ha? What am I even saying? Sorry guys, I have random depression attacks. I'll try to motivate myself and write and I'll probably just update this chapter instead of putting in as a separate on but for the sake of you guys who supported me, I cannot give poor quality so it'll take a while. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"I don't even know anymore, I'm just so tired with everything now. Why am I having mood swings? It's so painful, I'm laughing and crying as I write this, I'm so sorry I have to say it somewhere if I can't speak verbally./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I'm sorry/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I'm so sorry/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I'm so sorry/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I didn't want any of you to see this but I'm so sorry/p

That was two weeks ago

I am sorry for that, no one deserved to deal with my shit but I'm feeling much better thanks to PokemonPonyGirl and SparkFlameHero1.

Anyone who still reads this, thank you for being patient with me. But I don't blame you if you hate me, I hate myself too.

Enough about the dreary stuff, the story must go on.

To mjstimpson, thank you for the advice, as for now I won't have to change the rating cos I don't know how to write such things. As for now, still T.

Chapter 3: Noir Janson

 _Italicized words are for flashbacks_

'Single quotation marks are used for thoughts'

Chapter 3

"Sure thing, my name is Noir Janson, Pleased to make your acquaintance." Noir replied care freely.

Mukuro headed to Makoto's limp body and checked his pulse; he was alive to say the least. She would have to bring Makoto back for further diagnostics.

"Alright, he's alive. Hey Noir right? For almost killing us, do me a favor and carry him. I'll lead the way back." Mukuro instructed, her soldier's instincts returning.

"Wait, the way back? You mean there's more of you guys?" Noir spoke up quizzically.

"Yes, now hop to it." Mukuro continues.

"Aye aye cap'n!" Noir beamed.

Noir proceeded to hoist the unconscious Makoto on her back, pulling his arms over her shoulders. She did this all while inspecting his sleeping face, a smirk found its way on her face as a mischievous idea surfaced her thoughts.

"Say Mukuro," Noir began. "How far is your relationship with Naegi-kun gone? Have you two gotten touchy feely yet if ya know what I mean?" Noir questioned, grinning like trash.

Mukuro decided against having this sort of argument with her and remained silent. Noir just lost the grin she had a moment ago. "Aww, you're no fun." Noir lamented.

Eventually, when they returned to the school, Kyoko was there to greet them. Seeing an unfamiliar face with a sleeping Makoto on her back trailing behind Mukuro. Kyoko thought it would be better to ask questions later and she lead the three to the infirmary where Makoto was placed on one of the beds carefully before they awake people headed to the cafeteria to explain the new companion.

20 minutes later, in the infirmary.

"Nngghhh. My head, where am I? I cut the rope suspending me and I fell on my head." Makoto spoke after waking. Noticing the silence around him. He sat up with a start and looked around cautiously. 'Okay, so I'm back in the school infirmary. Wait, what happened to Ikusaba-san? Did she survive?' Makoto climbed out of the bed and rushed to the cafeteria. 'That's where most people, if this is real at all, should be.' Makoto thought as he raced to the cafeteria, hoping for some sort of revelation.

And he got a shocker.

In the cafeteria, was everyone, Mukuro alive, which was Makoto felt thankful for, but is shocked to see their attacker as well. Makoto was thankful no one had to die but was surprised to learn that Mukuro didn't just chase her away.

All heads turned to Makoto when he essentially rammed through the doors. Mukuro gave him an understanding smile and any fear on Makoto's face instantly dissipated.

He was about to start asking questions when Noir interjected him.

"Hiya Naegi-kun! My name is Noir Janson. Sorry for attacking you earlier." Noir began with a sheepish smile.

"N-No, it's okay but why?" Makoto questioned.

"Weeeellllllll…I like testing people when I see any pass by. So yeah, and Mukuro passed it with flying colors!" Noir spoke excitedly. Mukuro didn't respond to that but her overly enthusiastic sister did.

"But of course she would! She's the Ultimate Soldier, and my sister!" Junko added with glee.

Faced with this sight, Makoto was relieved.

"Luckily all's well ends well, huh?" Makoto responded, which earned him multiple disapproving looks from Sayaka, Kyoko, Mukuro and surprisingly Aoi.

"What you did was extremely risky, Naegi-kun." Mukuro started.

"Yes, you're lucky only got knocked out." Kyoko followed up.

"Yeah what if you got a concussion?" Aoi added.

"Mm hm. If that happens, what are we going to do?" Sayaka spoke last. Makoto simply rubbed the back of his neck, smiling innocently.

"Sorry, I just felt the need to do something besides stay and watch." Makoto replied with an embarrassed look on his face.

Meanwhile, Noir, who was witnessing the whole exchange, gave Makoto a sly smirk.

"Wow, I could tell you were the popular one, Naegi-kun, but you have surpassed my expectations." Noir stated knowingly.

"I know right?" Leon, Mondo, Yasuhiro and Yamada said in unison.

"But of course, it does not matter to me, personally Naegi-dono can have all the 3D girls he wants, as long as my waifu collection remains untainted by him." Yamada was quick to add, only to be responded to by a look of mock disgust from Celeste. Everybody knew about his 'otaku-ness' as he called it but didn't care anyway. Instead, all eyes were redirected to instead the four girls Kyoko, Sayaka, Aoi and Mukuro as they quickly left the room, Sayaka and Aoi fully red while Kyoko and Mukuro only a hint of light pink only noticed by Noir and Junko. The two faced each other and nodded with a grin which only Sakura recognized as them planning something but she decided to pay it no mind.

"Now that the disgusting mushiness is gone, time to bring things to matter." Byakuya spoke up.

"Yo, what about the four who just left?" Yasuhiro asked.

"Someone just relay the message later. Anyway, Noir, you mentioned having a village. You're taking me there right now, Junko and Leon, you're coming with me." Byakuya spoke without hesitation.

"Why me?" Junko lamented.

"Yeah, why not someone else?" Leon questioned.

"Obviously, because we need the pro baseball player's farsight to keep an eye out for any other attackers.." he said as he shot a look at Noir before continuing, turning to face Junko, "You will help establish connections with the plebeians using your acting skills. After all, isn't that what you do best, Appealing to the masses?" Byakuya clarified.

Junko sighed in frustration, "Fine, but then I will be spending time with adorable Naegi-kun!" she said as she pulled the cute card.

Byakuya facepalmed, "Do what you wish then, it's not my issue."

End of chapter 3

Hey guys I'm really sorry for the outburst. I needed a break from just about everything. As usual, thanks to PokemonPonyGirl and SparkFlameHero1, especially PokemonPonyGirl on this one, you two are the best. For people I've never met, you are both amazing (no bias allowed lol) and helped me get over my problems. Oh in case you couldn't tell, I guess there's a little Aoi action as well with Makoto cos SparkFlameHero1 wanted it.

では、またね。


	6. Does anyone know how to beat depression?

Hey guys, have you ever feel loneliness where everyone you know hates you?

If you do, or did, can you help me?

I'm facing some self-esteem issues right now and I can't give you guys the quality work you deserve with this attitude and I know I'm asking for quite a tall favour when I've abandoned you guys for so long but if anyone has any tips to help me with my depression, pm me could you?

I'll try to tell you guys as much as I can, and I'm sorry if this seems to drone on for a while but if I don't get it out I don't know if I can hold back my thoughts on suicide. I'm currently suffering depression for two reasons. I feel useless and I feel lonely.

I'm not that good at my academics and I don't have any talents, hell I'm not even good at writing, some of the more experienced storywriters who read my first few chapters can see that. I used to think I had one thing going for me and it was being better than most people at games. But I've been playing OverWatch for about 5 months and I'm only a gold rank while everyone I know are plats and diamonds. I feel like I'm not exceptional at anything and my existence feels meaningless, I just end up feeling like a burden to everyone.

So I have very few friends and those who are friends with me will know that I'm socially awkward and am not good with talking to people online. While playing OverWatch when I first started I met these people who seemed pretty nice at first so I added them as friends on Discord. But being the socially awkward person I trusted people too easily and tried telling them my pains expecting them to understand and yes I know I'm not doing anything different here than I did there, but when I started telling them my problems hoping for someone to help me, I end up getting banned from their Discord server and they all removed me from friend lists and blocked me, meaning I couldn't add them back and I couldn't message them to explain myself. They even removed me from friends list on OverWatch and they refused to talk to me. Well, all except a few. One of them, I'll call him MADMAD, didn't remove me from friends list he was understanding and didn't judge me like the others did. There another person, I'll call him Dank who also kept me in his friends list and didn't judge me, he told me that those who removed me all found me annoying and thought I was faking my depression. Though MADMAD isn't usually online to talk to me when he is he's quite nice, and Dank in general was chill about everything, and honestly while I'm glad he trusts me to tell me what the others were doing, it hurt to hear that they're now shit talking me every way possible, calling me a pervert, saying I'm faking depression. It wasn't a pleasant experience and honestly it made me want to die. However, I don't want to at the same time because they are people who care about me, people who know and don't know these people who are shit talking me and I want to stay motivated for these people who care but it's really difficult when the pain of loneliness presses harder and more painfully. Right now, I'm typing this without wifi as my parents cut the internet at a set time at night which means I have to deal with this painful feeling without anyone to confide in. Some of you may ask why not confide in my family, you'd think they care, well I did once and my father scolded me for being weak saying a guy should be able to solve his problems, not cry about it. So I couldn't bring myself to trust my family entirely, but I can't cry in the middle of night because the family would hear and I would be scolded for being weak and also punished for annoying others with my problems. So I can't trust my family and I don't have the internet to ask help from the people who do care. This is where I would put a warning for mention of self-hurt so skip to the last paragraph if you are faint of heart. I can't trust my family and I have no ability to ask help from the people I can so I end up taking a knife and cutting myself, it helps me forget about the emotional pains and fainting from blood loss is the way to allow me to sleep at night. It's gotten really bad before, to the point where I can't even stand straight without feeling faint due to low blood cell count.

If there's anyone who can help me pm me and I will add you on Discord if you have it. You can also ask for my Discord to send OC ideas, I tend to use Discord and I don't check the pm inbox as often. So I'm sorry SparkFlameHero1 and CantarellaRose if it seems like I'm not responding, I've been dealing quite a bit of life and it sucks. I also want to apologise to all the people who were kind enough to reviews, I haven't going on as often so I didn't read what a lot of you guys had to say. I'll try to get more chapters done but I believe that it's better I give you quality that I'm happy with than to squeeze out half assed chapters just to stay recent on the list of fanfictions for Dangaronpa while feeling like absolute garbage for giving shitty work.


	7. Working together

/pcdqVTz

I created a discord server where you can share your ideas and help me with my depression if you want to. So please join all are welcome

Sorry I cant actually post a chapter, still having emotional issues


	8. Chapter 3(part 1)

From the author:

Thank you all for the support and care, while I won't be able to just stop being depressed anytime soon, I do feel slightly better enough thanks to all you guys. This is the chapter that I have owed some of you guys for almost a year now, I'm sorry it's taken so long and that this is a short chapter but now it's the holidays and I can dedicate time to actually writing so I will be posting chapters more often.

Thank you all so much once again, you reminded me that there are people who appreciate my existence.

Story

Chapter 3: The gathering

Everyone was excited, they were finally going to see a human civilisation after countless months of being trapped behind walls.

Well, all except Noir.

She had already seen the civilisation and she was looking for an adventure which was why she decided to join up with Naegi and his band of friends. However, she was beginning to think she wasn't going to get what she had hoped for. She's not one for socialising and frankly, she had a reason for not wanting to go there. A certain stranger who was always cautious and not great at trusting.

Noir did find amusement in teasing a specific few girls on their 'undying love' for Naegi as she called it, so she was kept entertained.

Everyone met in the dining hall as they did every morning and took their seats, with Byakuya Togami surprising present early that Taka pointed out.

"Woah! Mister Togami can actually be early to morning meetings if he wanted to?" Taka brought in the forced voice he could manage…. Which wasn't exactly much different from his usual demeanour.

"Shut up goody-two-shoes, I just want to get this over with so I can rebuild the Togami Corporation from the ground. The sooner I go to gain influence over the civilisation, the sooner I can go back to fulfilling my destiny without the interference of you mongrels." Byakuya snapped back.

"Hey who are you calling a mongrel? We could have all been dead if we didn't work together. The reason you're still alive is because we all helped one another." Sayaka retorted.

"Actually, if It weren't for Naegi, all of you would have been dead especially you, four-eyes. I never really liked you and my audience got bored of you really quick." Junko commented with a stuck out tongue.

"From what I see Byakuya, you were likely to be the first to be murdered if a chance appeared, seeing as most of the people here didn't like your attitude very much." Kyouko stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"As Onee-chan had stated, she didn't like you very much. I have reason to believe that I would have been ordered to kill you myself if no one attempted a murder." Mukuro tossed her opinion in as well.

"Ah love, ain't it sweet?" Noir spoke right on cue, causing the four girls to go multiple shades of red and making Naegi (Our good ol' dense protagonist) cock his head to the side and ask what she meant.

"Um, I'm confused here, what are you talking about Noir?"

Noir did her infamous smirk and said, "Oh don't you worry about it cute little Naegi," as she booped him on the nose.

Meanwhile, Oowada, Leon and Chihiro all stared at Naegi in disbelief before doing a synchronised headdesk.

"I can't believe this is the guy who rescued from us from despair." Leon whispered dejectedly.

"Second that, he's not even faking his density." Oowada responded.

"This is pretty depressing to watch." Chihiro states and they all heave a sigh of relief while Byakuya mutters under his breath "what a bunch of morons" as rolls his eyes.

"Now now everyone, don't you think it's better if he had something to eat before stirring up drama?" Celeste says as she goes to the kitchen to make toast.

"Hmph, well in the meantime, I'll be going through the plan for today. Noir and Junko, listen up." Byakuya went straight to the point as usual.

"Noir, you will lead us to this civilisation and Junko, you will help us gain support from them with your status as an idol."

"Well if you would excuse me I will proceed to entertain myself in the library, a lot more comfortable without the arrogant glass-eyes and his lovesick puppy." Celeste

"I'll follow, it's been a while since I had time to relax and read." Kyouko jumps on the opportunity.

"I'll go to the game room and play something." Sayaka gets up with the cheery fake smile she had mastered and skips out of the dining hall.

End of half-chapter

Sorry guys this was REALLY short I know but I already know what I intend to do for the next part and I kinda want you guys to join the journey with me. And just in case you haven't joined, for those who have a Discord and want to have a more active role participating click the link below, I'll be in one of the voice channels if I'm writing and you guys can talk casually or suggest ideas for me to write.

/pcdqVTz


End file.
